1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to construction panel members, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved insulated panel apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement of adjacent panel members together to define a continuous wall structure of predetermined length and configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular construction of building members is required in an effort to reduce cost, labor, and time associated with construction of wall assemblies. Prior art structure in this regard may be found and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,742 to Watanabe, et al. wherein a lightweight panel formed of a honeycomb board structure utilizing a phenolic foam is set forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,193 to Altizer sets forth a modular building panel utilizing a framework utilizing foam insulation contained within the panel construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,403 to Lingle sets forth a fastening bar assembly for mounting frameless insulating panels together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,122 to Talbert sets forth an insulated construction panel formed of wooden planks containing foam expanding material therebetween.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved insulated panel apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to permit assemblage of panel members together to form variously configured wall construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.